Eavesdropping
by Solas-Divided
Summary: Remus learns not to RL/HG


Eavesdropping

"You can't do that, Hermione!" Ginny Weasley whined,

"You picked truth," Luna Lovegood pointed out,

Outside the door, Remus Lupin waited, not sure if he should interrupt the game the girls were playing inside. In truth, he was a little curious to hear her response as well. The question Miss. Lovegood had presented was intriguing.

It wasn't surprising that the girls had opted to remain indoors while the boys spent their summer vacation roasting beneath the angry July sun. The cool air inside the Burrows had even him taking sanctuary. The beast inside him thrived on the lull. Had he been in his wolf state, his tail would have been waging and his tongue lulling from the corner of his mouth.

It was just too hot to do anything.

"Can't you ask a different question?" Hermione pleaded, sounding embarrassed.

Remus silently hoped Luna remained firm and persistent.

"No way!" Ginny exclaimed in her ever bossy tone. "Just answer it! No one will ever know!"

He mentally applauded the red-head.

"Ok, fine," Hermione snapped, "But this better not leave this room!"

The other two mumbled a promise.

Remus inched closer to the door, nearly pressing his ear against the wood, not wanting to miss the answer. His foot caught a loose floorboard. The creaking sound filled the sudden silence.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione whispered, urgently.

Remus held his breath, praying they didn't come to investigate.

"Stop stalling!" Ginny scowled, "You know this old place makes noise all the time, doesn't mean anything."

"So, tell us, Hermione," Luna chirped in her whispery voice. "Who's the man of your dreams?"

There was a moment pause before the witch inside responded, evenly. "Severus Snape…or Lucius Malfoy,"

Remus jolted back as if burnt. He stared at the door as if he'd never seen one before. He was almost certain he'd heard wrong, until Ginny squealed in disgust and amusement.

"Ew! Seriously?"

"Why not? They're both mature, sophisticated, dashing and heroes from the war. Plus, they both have such incredibly soft hair." Hermione answered, offhandedly.

The other two squealed in laughter.

"And how do you know how their hairs are soft, Hermione?" Ginny prodded, slyly

Yea. Remus pondered, sullenly. How did she know?

"You know Lucius had an interest in me after the war," Hermione chuckled, "Can't say the man isn't a good kisser either."

Remus saw red.

"You kissed _Lucius Malfoy_?" Ginny squealed,

"A couple of times," Hermione replied, indifferently.

"He does have the lips for it," Ginny agreed, "So, aside from kissing, did you guys…?"

Again, his ear found their way to the door.

"Oh the things that man can do with his tongue," Hermione exclaimed, sounding breathless. "It should be outlawed. I don't think we slept for a week."

"And what about Severus?" Ginny prompted, "Don't tell me you and him…?"

Hermione giggled…she actually giggled, a sound no one had ever heard before. "He was over at the manor one night when I went to go see Lucius and well…things got a little interesting…and hot, so we took our party to the bedroom."

He may have been the shy, quiet one, but enough was enough!

"Is that so?" he heard himself snarl, throwing the door open and glowering at the trio sitting in a circle in the middle of the bedroom floor.

No one looked surprised to see him there, not even Hermione who merely arched a brow, cinnamon-colored eyes twinkling.

"Something wrong, Lupin?" she asked, casually.

Remus wasted no time being embarrassed. He crossed his arms and returned her polite stare with a furious sneer.

"I'll say! What the hell was all that?"

She had the nerve to look innocently curious. "All what?"

"You and Lucius? Seriously? And Severus? Please tell me you're joking!"

Her head tilted to the side, a wayward curl flipping against her cheek. "And if I wasn't?"

She had him there. Truth or not, he'd never stop wanting her, loving her, needing her. She was his addiction. The reason he got up in the morning. She may have been younger than him, by several years, but mentally, she was beyond half the women his age. She was everything to him, but at the same time…

"Are you seriously telling me…that they're the men of your dreams?" he growled, unable to keep the hurt from his voice.

How could he compete with that? They were both rich, handsome and not cursed. They didn't sleep in a cage once a month or wake up in the middle of the night screaming from a dream that left them dry mouthed and petrified. They never had to worry about hurting the people they loved. Their bodies weren't mirrored with scars. They were perfect, and that's what she deserved.

"Remus," Hermione got to her feet and went to him. She gently touched the side of his face, sending shivers down his spine. "You know I love you."

He looked away from the truth glowing in her eyes. "But I'm not the one you want."

Tenderly, she made him return her stare before responding. "That's what you get for eavesdropping. You'll never hear anything good if you go around sneaking up on people."

Remus blinked. "You knew I was there?"

She smiled, playfully. "I'm your mate, love. I always know where you are, especially when you're close to me."

His arm looped around her middle and drew her into his chest. "You are my mate," he agreed into her strawberry-smelling hair. "Mine."

Hermione nodded. "Yours, always."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione?" Remus whispered later that night as they lay in bed, limbs tangled, skin damp and bodies sated.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Did you mean what you said about Malfoy and Snape?"

He felt her smile against his chest. "Would you love me less if I had?"

He knew he never could. His love for her only grew more each day. He was certain soon he'd die before his love could ever fade, and even then, he'd love her in death.

"I could never love you less, love," he whispered, kissing her brow. "I love you so much."

She sighed, contently. "Good, because nothing ever happened between me, Lucius or Severus and nothing ever will."

He growled possessively. "Damn right it won't!"

She chuckled into his skin. "Why would I ever pick anyone over you? I have the most perfect man, love, husband…father…"

Remus was quiet a moment as her words slowly slipped into the crevices of his brain. "Father?"

She made a soft humming nose, her finger drawing lazy circles across his chest.

"Hermione?"

Her head came up until she was peering down into his shadowed face. Her eyes glowed with love and happiness.

"Would you miserable if we had a couple after only being married four years?"

Under her small, soft hand, his heart went rampant. "Nothing could make me a happier man than to see you grow big and round with my children, Hermione."

Her smile stole his breath away. "Well, you have the next six months to enjoy it,"

His heart missed a beat. "Hermione…?"

"You're going to be a daddy, Remus," she whispered, brushing his mouth with hers. "Twice."

He could only chuckle, dazed. "Twins?"

She nodded, stroking the side of his face. "I was going to surprise you tomorrow morning, but…"

He hugged her to him, taking care not to squeeze too hard. "I love you!" he growled into her ear. "All three of you!"

Sighing happily, she snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest. "We love you too, man of my dreams."


End file.
